It's You
by X-MJ-X
Summary: It's been sixty-three days... and eight hours... and Harvey has some thoughts about that. "It's You," he said and that's all he ever really needed to say. Follow on fic from 8 x 16 give or take a time jump (or two)...


**Thanks so much for your reviews, follows and favourites on all my work. What can I say, I feeling inspired and I'm back again super quickly with a new one-shot. I've done something a little different with this one, playing with time at the end. This is mainly because much as I would love to spend a lot more time in the Darvey universe with a chapter-fic I simply don't have the time at the moment, so this was my solution. I hope you like it. **

**As ever, I do not own Suits, its characters or plots and all recognisable dialogue will be clearly marked in italics.**

* * *

They half sprinted the rest of the way to the door of his building, their laughter echoing up the emptying streets.

It was that changeable time of year when the weather could turn on a dime and what had started as a crisp late winter walk home had turned into a nigh on torrential downpour. Rain slid down their backs, her hair was soaked and she grumbled about this as they got into the building, greeting the doorman.

His hand was wrapped around hers, their fingers entwined. It had become their thing. It was so simple a gesture but it bound them, cementing the memories of that night.

"Would you quit complaining?" he laughed as he called the elevator. "You look just as beautiful now as you did all evening."

"Hmm... just ten times as wet."

"I can't wait to find out if that's true," he practically purred into her ear as they stepped into the elevator.

She blushed, knowing that her pale cheeks would be crimson.

His arm looped around her waist as they ascended and she tried not to focus too much on the way his hand had begun wandering...

* * *

He pulled her into the apartment and cleaved her close, his mouth falling onto hers the instant the door was shut. As they melded together she could practically hear the steam bubbling between them. She was hardly surprised, the nine weeks, well sixty-three days and eight hours they had been together had been hotter than she had even imagined they could be, this of course was added to the actual steam from the rain. She'd always known she shared a different type of passion with him than with anybody else, but they seemed to be on fire for each other.

That was what fourteen years of denial did she guessed, opening her mouth against his and feeling the now familiar stroke of his tongue against hers. She could hardly believe that this was the new normal, but she revelled in the fact that it was. She could barely remember her life before they were together because now there was him, there was them, they were together.

She hardly knew how they made it through to nights like these. Sometimes, at the office, she only had to catch sight of him striding around in his Harvey way and she felt her knees go weak. Just this morning, they'd ended a meeting tensely, disagreeing on how to approach a new client, but then he'd stopped, taken a breath and winked at her and she'd known they'd be OK.

It hadn't been easy, of course they still had their rows, big blowsy fights, where tongues were sharp and eyes flashed with anger - they were never going to get this one hundred percent right, they were still them after all - but then they'd fall into each other's arms when they got home and everything would be set to rights.

He squeezed his arms around her lower back, causing her leg to bump into his and he widened his stance just enough to keep them balanced as he began to roam upward toward her shoulders.

In seconds, her coat hit the floor and she followed this by palming him out of his jacket. His fingers toyed with a tendril of hair at her shoulder and he broke away from her mouth to drop his onto her shoulder, tracing the smattering of freckles on the skin there.

"God," he muttered against her neck, "I have wanted to do that all day. Seeing you in my office, caught in the sunshine, I noticed that little constellation for the first time and I just wanted to claim it."

She mewled in response, throwing her neck back as he scuffed his lips against it.

"Mm... you've been very good..." she said, her fingers sliding into the hair at the back of his neck and scratching slightly.

"Yes Ma'am, I know the rules..." he said.

* * *

It had been a tough decision, trying to determine whether they should tell people at the firm. In the end they'd decided that in light of recent events and the damage that had been done by dishonesty, it was better to be upfront. She had however, quickly established two rules that were a condition of letting people in on their new status.

First, they never behaved unprofessionally in the office: that included no public displays and also the mutual understanding that their relationship could never influence a decision at work. They protected each other, they protected themselves but at work, the firm always came first. Secondly, she had stipulated that they were never to bring up their past idiocy. They were never to talk about the pain they had caused each other unless it was absolutely relevant. They had done their talking, made their apologies and now this was their new start. Although part of the first rule had been much to his chagrin, he had whole heartedly agreed.

The very next day after he'd shown up at her door, all intense eyes and readiness for the future, they'd gone into the office and admitted that they were together. The news broke to mixed reviews, mostly positive, although the pain of losing Robert and the impact of his departure had made the subject of Donna and Harvey a sensitive one to say the least.

Not, however, for their managing partner. Louis had called them into his office at the end of that first gruelling day and they had been unsure how the meeting would go over. They needn't have worried however. Louis was about as happy as a kid in a candy store and they'd celebrated by drinking lukewarm pink bubbly from 'Litt Up' mugs. Donna remembered practically having to stand on Harvey's foot to keep him from making a comment about the drink that would crush Louis. She giggled at the thought.

"What's got you tickled?" he said.

"I was just thinking of the pink fizz in Louis' office," she said.

"Ugh, please don't mention Louis when I am trying to get my kiss on..."

"_Get your kiss on_? What're we, in some dodgy adult movie now?"

"You're way too classy for that," he said, pulling her back into another embrace.

"I'm definitely up for some adult fun though..."

"Glad to hear it..."

She shivered as his hand slid down her back, desire and the cold of the rain combining.

"Are you cold?" he said, rubbing her arms.

"A little," she said.

"Let me get the burner going," he said turning away from her and kneeling on the rug next to the hearth.

* * *

She watched him crouched before the fire, throwing logs in as he stoked it. All the muscles in his back undulated and he was putting all his weight onto his legs, which gave her a very fine view of his backside.

God, she loved him. She was still struggling to accept that he was hers, at last, but being with him right now, like this made her very glad that he was.

"Did I thank you?" she said.

"Hmm? For what?" he said, seeming strangely distracted.

"For that wonderful meal you just treated me to."

"Mm.. Oh, sure," he said, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "You're welcome." He flashed her a smile.

As he turned back to the fire, she caught sight of the buttery yellow tie he wore, a gift she had bought him just last week. She'd been out shopping for a gift for his brother - it was still her tradition to help him with these things - and she'd seen it and had something of a _Pretty Woman _moment. 'Harvey would love that tie'. She'd never been big on fantasies, but she'd felt the kernel of an idea when she'd seen it. In fact...

* * *

She began to unbutton her dress from the front, popping each one slowly, her eyes still on him. She wondered what was taking so long with the fire. It felt almost like he was stalling. She stepped out of her shoes and continued to work on the buttons, the rain-heavy dress crumpling to the floor at last.

The sound of it caught his attention and suddenly his eyes were on her and he was taking in the wave of her hair, the sheer black slip she was wearing over barely-there black panties, the lace edging which framed her breasts and his mouth formed an 'O'.

He got to his feet and she was sure he was going to take her in his arms but he walked right past her to his jacket.

"Harvey?" she said, tracking him with her eyes.

"Donna," he said. His voice had dropped an octave, his eyes had taken on that slightly pained, slightly dazed look they'd had that night.

"What is it?" she said, watching as he reached into his pocket. She knew then, even before she saw what was in his hand and she was already trying not to cry.

* * *

"I had this whole 'bit' planned, I wanted to do this 'right'. Then I remembered, this is already right, it's you and it's me and that's as right as it gets and you're here, dressed like that being utterly perfect and I know it's only been sixty-three days..."

"Sixty-three days and eight hours..." she said, tears catching in her throat.

"Sixty-three days and eight hours... how could I forget those?" his head was suddenly filled with the memory of the noises she'd made when he'd been sliding his hands all over her on that hall table...

He shook the thought away. "So maybe it's only been sixty-three days and eight hours, but by my calculation, it's actually been fourteen years, sixty-three day and eight hours and Donna, I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait another fourteen years to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."

"Harvey..." her hands were in her hair, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she looked completely astounded. He hoped in a good way.

He dropped to his knee before her. He'd been planning to do it at the restaurant, but just like that night, when it had just been about them and the things that they were feeling, he wanted this moment to be only about them. He'd never been one for those stories of grandiose proposals anyway. "Donna Paulsen... I have known you for fourteen years and for all of those I have loved you, even if and I don't think this breaks the rule, I have been too stupid to admit what that really meant. I'm with you now and you're with me but that doesn't feel like enough. I don't think anything could ever feel like enough with you. I want it all Donna. I want all of you. I want to marry you. Not in two years, or ten, or another fourteen years sixty-three days and eight hours. I want this to be our time, now. So, what I'm asking you Donna is will you marry me?"

Her hand slid into his hair, angling his head towards her and when she looked down into his eyes, she could see there was nothing but love there. He wasn't going to say it was all a joke, or that it meant nothing, or that he hadn't felt anything because here he was telling her that he felt everything. The sizeable diamond he was holding towards her was just a physical manifestation of all of those unsaid things.

In the end, she couldn't even think of a clever retort. Her quintessential Donna-ness seemed to desert her and all that was left was a woman in love with only one answer to give him. "Yes," she murmured, the word catching as he slid the ring onto her finger. "I will... I do..."

* * *

He moved to get up, but she planted her hands on his shoulders and he slid his knee back so that he was properly kneeling and she slowly sank down with him, her thighs settling around his.

He pushed her slightly bedraggled hair back from her face and pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth. "You know, I don't think it counts if there's not an officiant," he laughed and so did she.

"I don't care," she said, kissing his cheek, dragging her mouth lower to his jaw line as her hands went to work on his tie.

His hands had slid to her bottom and he cupped it as he ground her closer, making them both moan.

"This really is a good tie," she said as she finally conquered the knot and threw it recklessly onto the rug.

"... and may I say Ms. Paulsen that is a very good negligee you are wearing."

She squeezed him and he groaned. "I'll have you know this is a slip, for wearing under dresses, in a professional capacity."

"There's nothing professional about this," he dropped his lips to the lace applique at her left breast and she rose up, the better to meet his mouth, "...and you know it." She refused to admit that the 'slip' came from her favourite luxury lingerie store...

"I'm offended at your insinuation..."

"Wait... hold up, are you telling me that you've been wearing this at the office all day?"

"Have I had the chance to change? she said.

He thought back to the case they'd all been eyes deep in today and shook his head.

"Well, then you have your answer." Her fingers worked the buttons on his shirt and her lips followed their path across his skin, her tongue pausing in the hollow of his collarbone.

"Donna..." her name fell from his mouth as she stripped the shirt down his arms and they wrapped around her, holding her. Already he was trying to lift her, something of a traditionalist at heart, he wanted to take her to the bedroom, she knew.

She clamped her legs around him forcing him to still. "Here," she said not bothering to open her eyes. "Right on this spot. Please..."

* * *

He responded with an open-mouthed kiss, his fingers already pushing the strap from her shoulder. He peppered the skin there with kisses before his hand travelled down her body, palm flat to her, taking extra time to press into the sensitive spot just below her ribs. She drew in a breath, a hiss of air, and jerked upward giving him perfect access to slide his hand underneath the slip and guide it up over the backs of his hands.

She let him pull it from her, raising her arms and watching as he bunched it up, discarding it. The air teased her already sensitive nipples and as she settled back against him, they brushed his chest and she inhaled sharply.

He pressed her whole body closer, his lips finding her ear. "Lie back," was all he said.

She did what he said for once, not wishing to even pretend that she was not completely at his mercy.

He shifted briefly onto all fours, stretching his whole body over hers, his knee nudging her legs apart and settling into the space he created. He pushed up on to his forearms, an arc forming naturally between them and just took a moment to appreciate her.

Her hair had fanned out all around her head, the shock of the red against the plush white of the rug making him wish he had a camera. Her chest was flushed, her cheeks were stained with slightly run mascara and she had never looked more beautiful to him.

She cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb against the bone there. "I love you," she said for no better reason than that she could.

His lips plundered her mouth, their tongues dancing in an intense and seemingly relentless kiss before he broke away and pressed punishing kisses to her neck and chest.

"Well, Mr Specter, someone's feeling extra passionate tonight..."

"It's you," he said and that was all he really ever needed to say.

* * *

She groaned as his mouth fully covered her nipple, his teeth grazing it. Her fingers dug into the back of his neck and she half hoped that the half-moons of her nails would still be imprinted on him in the morning.

As she shifted and tensed beneath him, he moved to her other breast, laving it with attention before beginning a slow descent of her body.

His fingers tickle against her waistband and it was then that she halted him.

"No, Harvey," she said, pushing up onto her forearms and using the weight of her torso to push him to his side.

"On your back," she said, letting her hair tickle against him as he did what she said.

***  
She wasted no time in pushing herself into a seated position straddling his legs. He raised his hips when she needed him to, allowing her to divest him of his pants and boxers. She pushed his shoes and socks from his feet and he kicked his clothes off. She sat back, taking him in. He was more than ready, she could see.

"For me?" she said feigning surprise as she brushed her hand against the hair at his base.

She didn't wait for a response before she bent her body, shifting a little lower until her mouth could take him in. She kissed her way along him, using her tongue in all the ways she'd ever wanted to and he bucked against her, his stomach crunching.

He didn't last long, she liked to think that it was a testament to her skill that he never did. When he hunkered back, he reached for her hands immediately and he brought them to his mouth, kissing them.

"You are incredible."

"Charmer..."

"I mean it Donna..."

"I know."

* * *

He took a minute to recover, feeling sweat beading his forehead as he wondered what he had ever done to deserve her - any person with a brain knew he hadn't always done the right thing by her.

She was hovering above him, her centre so close to where he needed her, but he had no desire to rush tonight. He wanted her to know that he was in this for the romance, to make her happy, to please her, always.

Gradually he felt his heart rate return to normal and as soon as he felt strong enough, he got to sitting and she slid down his legs, gasping as she brushed against his knees.

He eased her back onto the rug, kissing her arms her chest, her sternum and moving steadily lower.

"I wanna check," he said, his finger poised above her. He shot a glance toward her face, noticing that her eyes were squeezed shut, her hands making fists in the rug. He tore her panties from her, hearing the sharp intake of breath as he did. He wondered if she would say something about this being the second time in as many weeks that he had done that, but she stayed silent, waiting.

He slid his finger along her, feeling how much she wanted him, gliding his way further into her before withdrawing. He heard her moan at the loss, watched as her head threw off to the left in frustration and then slowly brought his finger to his mouth.

"Well, you weren't wrong," he said referencing their earlier conversation.

Her eyes flew open at that, just in time to watch him as he sank how head lower and delved into her.

It lasted longer than it ever had. He was kissing her, teasing her driving her to distraction and she felt every muscle in her body contract with every touch.

At some point, she threw her leg over his shoulder, tilting her body towards his face and that was it, right there, that moment. It sent her hurtling, crashing and clenching as he gripped her hips and kissed her thighs.

* * *

She was breathing heavily, still riding the wave of pleasure when she realised that she needed him now.

She fought her way up and their both in an almost vertical position as he angled his body towards hers. Right at the last second, he pressed her into the rug, romantic to the last and it wasn't long before he was powering into her.

They should both have been exhausted, they'd been more physical tonight than they'd been so far, but their union only seemed to renew their energy.

She met him thrust for thrust and the seconds of their coupling stretched out. They were both hand-clasped and lip-locked and her ankles were wrapped around his waist, cleaving him to her.

He stroked his way up her side, she dug her fingers into his shoulders and his mouth fell away to her shoulder as he spilled into her with a sudden rush.

They collapsed afterwards. Her knee had fallen apart and he was still nestled in the cradle of her body. His lips were pressed to her heart and her hand stroked the back of his neck.

"It's really real isn't it?" she said after a while. He had made his way to his side and was staring at her adoringly. "We're really getting married." It was as if the realisation had only just dawned on her.

"Yes," he said, dropping his lips to hers.

After a while they drifted to sleep.

* * *

They must have woken in the night and moved she realised, waking up in bed and feeling his arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt completely blissed, so much so that she struggled to remember last night for a moment. She stretched, her arms raising above her head and that was when the light hit the stone on the ring she wore on the fourth finger of her left hand.

'_We're getting married_', she thought and a smile spread across her mouth.

She slipped from bed, careful not to wake him. There was still a half hour before he needed to get up if they wanted to make it into the office on time.

She stepped into the shower after selecting today's outfit from the number she'd been gradually moving in here. She'd been all but living here for almost a month now.

She dressed quickly, heading straight to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. The sunlight after last night's freak rainstorm glinted off her ring and she had the urge to send a picture to someone she knew would appreciate it.

She went through to the living room retrieving her phone from her coat pocket and quickly tidying the heap of clothing they'd left scattered around.

She snapped a picture and waited. Three... Two...

* * *

_**'Rachel Ross - FaceTime' **_

She connected the call, a beatific smile on her face.

The first ten seconds consisted of shrill screaming and Donna shushing her. "Harvey's sleeping," she said.

_"Listen to you - 'Harvey's sleeping', a proper couple now,_" her friend laughed. It was good to see her, they hadn't made the trip either way nearly so often as they had thought they would.

_"You're getting married!"_ Rachel squeaked.

"I'm getting married!"

_"This is... Wow! Mike... Mike!" _Donna watched as Rachel threw a pillow at her husband and then the camera was angled towards a groggy Mike.

_"Wha-? Donna?"_ He suddenly became self-conscious pulling the sheets around himself.

_"Donna and Harvey are... Show him, show him..." _Rachel directed the last bit towards Donna who held her hand up to the camera.

_"Woah! Nice rock!"_ Mike laughed.

Donna became aware of padding behind her, followed by the sound of his voice.

"What's all the screeching for?" he said groggily.

She cast an eye over her shoulder. He was naked from the waist up. He looked extremely take-able, if only she wasn't on the phone...

"It's Rachel and Mike, on FaceTime."

She watched his face register what she'd said. When he did, he dove behind her pressing his body to her back and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. It was morning after all...

_"Hey man," _Mike said, squeezed onto the screen next to his wife. _"It only took you fourteen years and sixty-three days,_" he said, remembering how Rachel had been keeping tabs on their friends' relationship.

"...and eight hours," they both said in tandem and the younger couple realised they were in the middle of a private moment.

They stayed on the phone for a few more minutes, organising for Donna and Harvey to make trip out to Seattle the following weekend for celebrations. They would come, they said but with Rachel's due date so close, they couldn't risk the flight.

* * *

When they'd hung up Harvey spun her in his arms.

"Getting some practise in?" he indicated her white dress.

"Showing you why you made a good decision she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you see how good I look in white?"

"I see that."

"I think there's an age at which it'd be embarrassing if I wore white. This is peak white wearing time."

"Or peak getting you out of a white dress time..." his fingers were already on her zipper.

"Harvey, we have to go to work," she said.

"Five minutes..." he crooned.

"Five minutes," she said, giving in as she heard the slide of the zipper.

* * *

**Later that year...**

It was May when Rachel gave birth to a baby boy. On June 17th, she was waiting at the bottom of the aisle with the rest of the wedding party as her friend walked towards the man she loved. She'd chosen to walk solo, surrounded by friends and family as she took those last few steps toward her future, that had been important to her, that they were choosing each other. There was no one else. _'It's you,'_ she thought, her eyes on him.

Rachel glanced at Harvey, whose eyes glistened. This was the way things should always have been.

Donna reached him at last, her hand grappling for his. They threaded fingers and both looked down at the bond. It was them.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur. With Mike as best man, the natural choice for officiant had been Louis who had '_needed a day'_ when he'd been asked, but who now guided them through the ceremony with ease as he tried to hold back tears.

Next thing they knew, they were pushing matching wedding bands onto each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you Donna and Harvey... oh, sorry... husband and wife..." Louis bumbled. "You may kiss your wife Harvey."

* * *

Harvey Specter did not need telling twice. He grabbed the beautiful woman opposite him and pulled her in for a kiss. It quickly got passionate as the rest of the room fell away and it was only when they heard Louis declare that he _'needed a day_' that they broke apart.

She wrapped her arms around him, her lips brushing against his ear.

"Wasn't I right?" she said. She could imagine his confused expression.

"Have you seen how good I look in this dress?"

He drew back then, looking her dead in the eye. "Modest aren't you Mrs. Specter?" That name shot right through her.

"No," she deadpanned "but you love that about me."

"I love everything about you," he said as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Two," Louis said, scurrying off towards Sheila, "_I'm going to need two day_s."

They laughed as they made their way up the aisle.

* * *

It was later, well into the reception. They had been dancing pretty much non-stop to a compilation of Harvey's father's music. They were pressed close, so close that it was nigh on impossible to tell where each of them ended. His fingers traced their way across her bare lower back and hers caressed the back of his head. They also each had a hand clasped.

"I love you Donna," he said.

"I love you Harvey," she said, their mouths already gravitating closer. For the second time today, the world seemed to fall away.

Hands were searching, mouths exploring and once again they got interrupted, this time by Jessica who looked amazing, as ever, in a couture creation Harvey suspected Donna was already lusting for.

"Would you two get a room?" she said, her eyebrow quirking.

"Oh, hey Jessica, haven't you heard, I'm just about to take my wife up to our honeymoon suite..."

Jessica rolled her eyes, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before moving toward Jeff.

Donna hadn't heard anything beyond 'wife'.

"Say it again," she half begged.

His eyebrow rose. "Let me take you to bed, _wife_..." he said and there it was that jolt, that delicious sensation.

"We have guests..."

"Do we?"

"I thought the room only had one person left in it... it's you Donna," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her from the room...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought.**


End file.
